The Dawn Is Comming
by CrazyKatgurl
Summary: I managed my life without past memories for two years now but when a person from my past comes into my life I have so many questions. Who is she? Is she connected to the mysterious murders? Who are these Winchester brothers?
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first story so mistakes were definitely made and I apologize before hand. Just so you know I don't own anything... like seriously nothing its kind of depressing :)**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

It was a regular night at the police station in Los Angeles. Well if you call normal a robbery in Beverly Hills , a drive by in El Monte and a hit and run in Avalon all in one night normal. Officer Dillard was on his way to the hospital to question the victim of the hit and run. As he parked his vehicle in the hospital parking lot and walked into the lobby he hoped that this case would be solved easier than the cases he had in the files that overtook his desk back at the station.

" Where can I find the victim of the hit and run that happened tonight at 9 o'clock " he asked the nurse manning the front desk.

" Oh you are just in time! I just checked in on her and she is doing much better. I will show you to her room" she moved out from the front desk and asked one of the other nurses to take care of it for a bit. Once she was ready officer Dillard followed the nurse down the hall. As he followed Dillard couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the nurses well shaped rump. Not once getting distracted by the snoopy scrubs she wore.

" Damn I have to get laid, or at least start dating again" Dillard thought

"Well here we are." the nurse said as she stopped outside a door.

"Uhmuh.. well uh thank you Ma'am" Dillard mumbled uncomfortably

"I hope you find out who did this, it really is horrible. Who could leave a poor girl like that out in the cold after hitting her with their car" she said as she leaned against the door "my name is Amy by the way if you have any questions here's my number" she gave Dillard a scrap of paper with a few digits on it and gave him a wink before she turned back to where the front desk was and gracefully walked away.

"Damn. I still got it." Dillard thought smirking as he stood against the door frame of the victim's room watching Amy walk away.

Dillard took a deep breath to prepare himself and walked into the room. Right away he noticed the young woman sitting upright in the hospital bed. Her right eye was swollen shut and her bottom lip was busted but under all the physical injuries and dirt she really was beautiful. Bunches of curly blond hair were tied in a messy bun at the top of her head. The one eye that was not sealed shut was round and the color of the blue sky just as the sun comes out. Her nose was slim and had just the right amount of point at the end. High cheek bones complimented her light pink lips.

" Get a hold of yourself dumb ass you are supposed to be asking her questions not checking the poor girl out you sicko" Dillard said to himself under his breath as he shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

" Come on in officer I was just going over with our patient here the scans we took of her brain." said the doctor.

"Was the doctor here the whole time? shit I really need some more red bull before I drive back to the station" Dillard thought. Clearing his throat Dillard walked across the room mumbling a thanks in the doctor's direction and took a seat in the spare chair in the corner of the room.

" As you can see here" using his pencil the doctor pointed to a fuzzy part in the picture that showed the victim's brain " You did suffer some brain damage in the memory area of the brain. I want to run a few more tests but I do believe that you do have amnesia."

" Okay I kinda guessed that since I can't remember anything before the accident." she said to the doctor.

"well that's helpful at least we know that it is only affecting your long term memory slowly I do believe that you will get all of your memories back." the doctors coat pocket started to buzz

" Well that's me I got to be going the officer here will ask you some questions and if you need anything don't be shy and just ask one of the nurses." As the doctor left the girl turned her attention to Dillard.

"Hi my name is officer Dillard I am with LAPD and I am here to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead ask away" she said her lips pulling into a slight smile.

"Okay go ahead and tell me anything you can remember from the accident".

" Hmmm" she said as her hand went up to her hair and scratched "well I do remember my feet on the sidewalk then bright lights and then pain. that really is all I can remember I am sorry. " she told the officer with regret

"Aww nah its okay" Dillard breathed putting his head in his hands "I don't expect you to remember much with amnesia and all" as he looked up he noticed tears in her one eye.

"Shit good job officer jackass make the girl with brain damage cry why don't you. you are doing a great job."

" Oh I am so sorry" Dillard says as he scoots his chair over to her gurney " One more question and I will be out of here, promise. What is your name?" wiping the tears from her left eye with her knuckles she says

" Oh! I remember that… my name is Aurora." she said with a smile


	2. The Start

Chapter 1

two years later

Slowly my eyes open. My room was still dark not that I was expecting anything different. Rubbing my eyes with my knuckles I get out of bed. My mornings always start off before the sun comes out. I don't mind. In fact I love being awake before most of the people in my apartment complex. Walking to the bathroom I check in on Annie, my roommate. Her room is Empty. Just as I expected since I wasn't woken up at three in the morning to weird moans and her bed frame hitting my wall. Since my roommate didn't come back last night that means her and her most recent "boyfriend" had a fun night at his place which is way better than her bringing Brad, or Trey or whatever college guy she trapped in her cougar claws for the night back to our place. I mean Annie wasn't all bad she makes amazing "I am sorry I had loud sex last night" waffles for breakfast sometimes and helps me pay rent on time. And other than her weird sex addiction to much younger men she is really fun to have around.

Doing my usual morning routine I was dressed and ready for work just in time for me to see the beginning of the sun to show itself. This is my favorite part of my day. Watching all the people wake up slowly to start another wonderful and bright day is so exciting to watch from my apartment's living room window. Escaping for a bit to the kitchen I make myself a cup of hot chocolate when I finish I go back to the living room and sit on the couch watching the rising sun and thinking about my somewhat adventurous two years. I was diagnosed with long term amnesia by the doctor. Not much has come back other than my name and a few faces that floated to the surface that I described to Officer Dillard who came and visited me a few times to help me get back into society. No one came to get me after I was discharged from the Hospital. Thankfully Amy ,one of the nurses who took care of me, gave me a place to stay till I could get on my feet. Dillard would still come over to visit although I am sure I was just an excuse so he could see more of Amy. Eventually I got a job and moved out of Amy's house so Dillard or Hank as I call him when he gets on my nerves, could take my place and move in. Lazily looking at the clock on the wall i noticed that if I didn't leave now was was going to be seriously late to my shift at the dinner. I pitch my mug into the sink and ran down the three flights of stairs that stand between me and my deep red beach cruiser. My pride and joy. The first thing I bought and was really mine when I moved out on my own. Speeding down the street on my baby I make it just in time for me to clock in.

" 'Morning Liza" I yell to the older woman behind the stove

"Hey hun' how was your night last night? anything or anyone keep you up?" she says with a wink.

" Haha Liza you have known me for a year and I promised you that i would tell you if anyone as you so eloquently put it "kept me up last night". raising my hands up in surrender i say " See no crossies so that means I am telling the truth." I say with a giggle as i turn around to gather napkins and silverware to start setting the tables.

" Oh sweetie you're too innocent for your own good" she says with a laugh " I was only kidding. But i have to live my life through you now since that filthy no good stealing adulterer left me. May he rot in hell when he finally kneels over and dies one day from that old useless heart of his"

"Amen" i say as the jingle of bells signals me to take the order of the first customer of the day.

"Hello welcome to Liza's Cafe what can get chu'." My day continues just as it normally did for the past year with all our regulars coming and going as they normally do and more of our staff filtering slowly but surely, just like they normally do. The morning soon turns to afternoon. While I was on my lunch break behind the dinner eating a grilled cheese sandwich Liza quickly made for me like she does for all her favorites, I see a girl. she walked past me through an ally. I stop eating my grilled cheese and watch her walk into the ratty old graffitied motel that is next to the dinner. She looked so familiar but I just can't put my finger on WHY she looks so painfully familiar to me. I mean I don't have many friends except for Amy, Dillard ,my co-workers and Annie so why do I feel this strange sense of deja vu and a longing to go talk to this girl.

"Aurora? Did you hear me? Your break is almost over" says Janet one of the sweetest co-workers I work with.

"Yeah sure I am coming." I mumbled a bit confused. As I turned to go I looked back one more time just to see if I could see anything that remained of that mystery girl. Instead all I could see was a really nice all black and chrome Chevy Impala pull up into one of the parking spots for the motel. Shoving the remains of my grilled cheese into my mouth before I get up to follow Janet. I think I might be working myself to hard I mean I must be going crazy maybe I should take Annie's advice and take a day off for once.


	3. The Ordinary Day

If you could please leave a review that would be awesome just because I can't really ask any one in real life to read this since they would all look at me like I am crazy. Well you know leave a review If there is anyone reading this i havent really figured out how to check that yet *_*

Hope you enjoy

 **Chapter 2**

I continue my shift barely feeling the time pass me by till I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock. I have half an hour to go until I can go home and take a nice long relaxing shower. Janet seats a new party in my area so I go over to take their order.

" Hi welcome" I say not really looking up as I get myself ready to take their order whipping out my note pad and pen. " Are you ready to .. oh wow … Ummm order?" I say in a squeaky voice when I look up I see two very good looking men. The one sitting on my right has longish dark brown hair and light brown almost hazel colored eyes and even with him sitting I can tell he is abnormally tall. The man on my left has shorter lighter brown hair and green eyes.

" Yeah I'm gonna have a burger with fries and a slice of that apple pie I saw while I was walking in thanks." said the man with the green eyes. Finally finding my voice after the shock of how amazing these people's faces are I cleared my throat and said.

"Good choice. The pie is the best thing on the menu." turning to look at the other handsome guy I asked " What would you like?"

" I could go for a burger too but instead of fries I'll have a salad."

"Alright sounds good. That will be out in a few." I say walking away from the hot guy table. I then feel someone shove past me. Turning to look I notice that same deja vu feeling I felt earlier today on my lunch break. Throwing my arm out on instinct I grasp an upper arm and turn the person around to face me. I see a girl with hair so blonde that it could've been made from wavy strands of moonlight, which I couldn't see before because of her black beanie. She wore a black hoodie and black jeans with dark red combat boots. The hoodie she wore made her skin look so pale it didn't look natural but it was beautiful in its own way. Her face had delicate features and big dark blue eyes that rapidly filled with recognition and shock when her eyes fell on me.

" Aurora?" she asked in a whisper but I still heard her. Confusion filled her face then fear as her eyes flicked to something behind me.

"Is everything alright here Ma'am?" asks a deep voice. The girl whose arm I was holding turned away from me and broke into a full on sprint. Soon she was out of the dinner and into the night. The two men look at each other and then start chasing after her. So many thoughts rushed in and out of my brain. How does she know my name? Could just be my name tag. But she looked to surprised to see me. Could she be from my life before the accident? Before I could change my mind I started running after them.

"Hey hun' what's going on out there?" yelled Liza out from behind the stove.

"I don't know I will find out." I yell back as I rushed out the dinner.

"Alright be.." is all I hear as the dinner screen door slams shut behind me. Be safe? Be back soon? whatever Liza was trying to say I never found out but I wish I did as I ran after the girl who might just be the only key to my past.


	4. The Pale Moon

Chapter 3

Huffing and puffing I did my best in following after the three crazy people who were running away from me. I couldn't see the two men anymore let alone the pale girl they were chasing after. Slowing down I started having some doubts about ever finding them. What if I ran to slow? should I just go back to the dinner? Then out of nowhere I hear a loud BANG! I turn toward the loud sound and run as fast as my work pants allow me. Turning into an alleyway I see a trash can knocked over the pale girl backed into a corner and the two men standing in a sort of predatory stance pinning the girl against the wall with their eyes.

" Hey why don't we all take a few deep breaths and talk this out like normal people" I say trying to calm the situation down slowly walking to the weird standoff.

" Ha just go back to the dinner we are handling this." said the shorter man with a harsh laugh. Not that he was short even with my height of 5'10 he was still taller than me but shorter than the other guy.

" No wait you don't understand." I say trying to explain but then I realize that no one was paying attention to me. I take a step closer to make sure that my eyes are not fooling me but I was right, It's not a trick of the orange light from the lamp post flickering behind us. All three of the crazy people I was chasing after were standing straight, still and relaxed with their eyes closed as if they were asleep standing up. This may be the most bizarre thing I have seen in my life… well that I can remember. When the pale girl opens her eyes and steps away from the two men they collapse to the floor and don't move. The pale girl came closer to me she grabbed my wrist and started to pull me away from the two unconscious men.

" Let's go." she said with a cold glint in her eye. " we have to move before those monkeys wake up and come after me again." the coldness in her eyes and snarl on her face made her flawless skin and delicate features take on a horrific kind of look under the street light.

" It's a waning moon so I don't have as much power as I would if she was waxing so can we start walking... running would be preferable actually. He is getting a lot stronger a few more and i wont be able to stop him by myself."she said as she started to pull me a long harshly with her small hands.

" What did you do to those guys? Who is this he you are talking about? I am not going with you are you crazy? You made two full grown men about twice your size fall unconscious without touching them! The hell I am going with you." I said to the girl as I pulled my wrist out of her hand. maybe denying this insane girl what she wants is not one of my better ideas but it kind of slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Fine suit yourself Aurora." she practically spat at me." you always did love your mortal men more than your own family. It always sickened me to no end." she said with a sneer on her face and a flip of her hair "Well goodbye then. Do try to keep in touch this time." she said to me as she walked out of the light from the lamp post and dissolved into the dark night. Damn that girls moods changed so rapidly I was so confused. While standing there trying to comprehend what she meant by mortal men and keep in touch, I heard a groan from one of the men. As I bent down to see if the short haired one was all right I turned my back to the abnormally tall one which was the stupidest mistake I made all night, because as soon as I started to lean towards the green eyed guy to check for a pulse I felt something cold, sharp and hard against my neck.

"Move and you die" said a cold voice behind me. Damn why does all the weird stuff happen to me.

* * *

a/n: Hey guys! hope you are liking the story so far. I am slowly figuring how things work and hopefully i will get better each chapter i post :)if you have any suggestions dont be afraid to PM or comment. Hope you are enjoying

Xoxo -kp


	5. The Brothers

Chapter 4

It had to have been the most scariest event in my life. A giant freak, well a super hot giant freak, but a giant freak all the same was holding a knife to my neck and I really don't think that this is how they greet people from where he is from, in fact I think it might be a bit illegal. I slowly raised my arms up to show surrender. I don't want to frighten the guy because let's be honest I can be really intimidating at times.

"Get up." he said as he pulled me up and rapidly turned me around and pushed me against the alley wall. "What happened? Where is the other girl? Who are you and how come you are here?" he asked me with a fire in his eye. I was a little bit distracted since his big hand griped my shoulder hard and his thumb was at the base of my neck putting pressure on the center dip of my collar bone while the other held the large shiny knife to my throat.

" I-I-I-I am not so sure I know what really happened myself." I say my voice strained with fear and adrenaline." My name is Aurora I ran after you guys because that girl knew me somehow. I came around the corner and tried to sooth things but then all three of you guys were asleep standing up and then you two were on the floor, then she started to walk away and wanted to take me with her but I said no and she left." I said as fast as I could. I had shut my eyes so tight so none of the tears that I knew wanted to spill out succeeded. So I didn't notice that the other man with short hair and green eyes get up off the floor.

" Sammy let her go can't you see you are scaring the shit out of her"

His hand and the knife disappeared the instant those words were spoken. Still a bit shaken I took a few deep breaths as the two guys turned their backs to me and started talking to each other in hushed tones. I obviously wasn't a threat anymore.

" Ummmm well thanks guys for the wonderful evening, I guess, although you didn't really do anything except sleep. Soooo now that we know each other on an intimate level ,care to share your names?" somehow that sounded more confident and way less creepy in my head.

"The name is Dean." the man with the green eyes said turning to face me. " And this here is Sammy. And you are?"

"I have told a thousand times its Sam" said the giant with a huff.

Looking at the man named dean I said "I already told your partner my name and all that I know so can i just get back to the dinner so I can clock out and leave?" I was really tired and i just wanted to go home and shower and maybe binge watch some stupid TV show about really sexy teen werewolves. Taking a deep breath pushing my shoulders back and trying to look as confident as I could I tried to walk away from the alley. Before I could get far I felt someone grab my arm. The hand spun me around to face the rest of the body it was connected to.

"How did you know we were FBI? We haven't shown our badges or suits on." the guy Dean introduced as Sam asked. Suspicion showed in his eyes.

"Well _you_ just told me you were FBI. I just said that you were partners since that is the most logical of answers. No normal person would go running after random people. Unless they had a great interest in them or are paid to. So I am gonna guess and say you were called in for that weird murder case that's been all over the news. Am I right?" I could tell by the arch of his eye brows and the looks he was throwing at his partner that I was right." Yeah I know it's a shock I am not just a pretty face." I said with a roll of my eyes and a wave of my hand.

" Look if you remember anything at all about tonight that might have stuck out to you or just didn't sit right, call this number." Dean said to me as he handed me a business card with just a phone number on it.

"Yeah sure thing." I said as I took the card and slipped it into my back pocket. I turned and walked out of the alley as confident as possible. Once I made some distance between those crazy FBI people I started to run. I ran faster and harder than I had in a long time. I didn't notice the tears in my eyes till I got to the front door of the dinner. Why did I say no to her? Yeah she might have been crazy but she could have had answers to all my questions that have been unanswered for two years. Like what did I look like when I was a child? Do I have any sibling? Who is she to me? Are we related or are we friends? She could have been the only connection I have to my past and I just let her go. Sitting on the sidewalk in front of the dinner I cried for all the stuff that could have been if I just had the courage.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I am sure some of you guys have guessed who Aurora is already. There are two ways I can have her discover who she is. I haven't deiced yet on wich way but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Xoxo**

 **-kp**


	6. The Night Sky

**Chapter 5**

Opening my front door with my keys I kick my shoes off and place them by the door. I then fling myself on the couch trying to ignore Annie who is sitting on top her new lover boy trying to somehow get even closer to her him by squishing together into the tiny love seat. It looked incredibly uncomfortable. The TV was on showing the news. On the bottom of the screen in big red letter it said WARNING BE ON ALERT. Annie must finally noticed I had come home because I heard her say.

" I was so worried! I am so glad you made it home Aurora. There has been another killing it's the third one in three weeks."

"Yeah I can see that you were really worried." I say with sarcasm.

" Yeah Josh here was just comforting me" she said with a girly giggle "isn't he just adorable?"

"Yup if he were a cupcake I would eat him right up" I say with no emotion in my voice. I turn my attention to the TV as I absentmindedly start to dig around the couch for the remote to change the channel.

" Haha no sweetie that will be me later tonight." Annie says to me but looks at Joe or Jake whatever his name is. Ah found the remote!

I am not surprised that her lover hasn't said a word yet she always seems to find the the guys with the least amount of brain matter and the most amount of muscle mass.

" Come on babe let's go study for that quiz I assigned for next class." I have no idea how she keeps he job as a part time mythology professor at the community college. Who even takes mythology? The two love birds leave the room as I start flipping channels I start to drift off to sleep. Hopefully all of the weird shit that happened today will just go away and won't bother me. I close my eyes and when I open them again I was in a room. There were three walls covered with midnight blue drapes that reached from the ceiling to the floor with no door in sight. The fourth wall had an open balcony that showed the dark blue night sky. In fact every thing in the room was the same dark blue of the sky, from the long lounge sofa to the coffee table. When I looked down I noticed that I was standing on nothing. The floor must have been made of glass or something because all i saw beneath me were small clouds and no surprise… the night sky. I should have been frightened, but i wasn't it was like almost being home but something was missing. Staring down at my feet again i start to notice that it was actually really peaceful.

" Feel familiar? It should." the voice startled me out of my peacefulness. This is a very odd dream. I turn myself slowly to face the where the voice had come from. It was the girl from the alley but instead of being all dressed in black she wore a dark blue gown with one strap over the shoulder and a sweetheart neckline. the gown touched all the way to the non existing floor and covered her feet.

" Hi? what is going on?" I asked unsure if I was really dreaming now. Maybe I was having a vision but stuff like that is just ridiculous and only happens in books or those lame stories I always read on the internet when I go to the bathroom.

" I really don't understand why you keep that form you were always really tall back then too why don't you just shrink the packaging? You always were a weird one." with those last word I felt my knees buckle and i fell down into a comfy armchair that wasn't there when I first appeared.

"So I am not alone? How do you know me?" I said with a shaky breath.

"Oh come on Roar you think that you can just disappear for a few years, make HIM send me message saying that you were dead and go live a life with some weak monkey brained mortal. I thought you were done with this kinda stuff. It's not like you didn't do this already with that guy from Troy and the other million mortals in Rome and the old world. Don't even ask me to remember how many mortals you have "loved" from the new world . You haven't even been doing that great of a job hiding I found you after only two years and I-"

"Woah hold up stop. You can't lecture me on faking my death because I have no idea what in the world you are talking about. I have had amnesia for two years I wasn't dead." I say still in shock from.. well practically everything that had been going on since we had first met in the alley.

"Oh don't try to kid me with that bull." She was standing and was now passing back and forth like an angry parent about to ground their angsty tween. "You have already used that as an excuse in the early 1900's." she said with a harsh laugh and a wave of her hand.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am serious I woke up in the hospital two years ago. I waited months for a family member to come and take me home but nothing." I look down at my mismatched socks my vision blurry from my the fresh tears welling in my eyes. One escaped and rolled down my cheek. Normally it is very hard to make me cry but within the last three hours I have cried twice.

" Oh…. you're crying. You're telling the truth. You never cry" There was about 30 seconds of silence. Suddenly I was on my knees blinding pain whipped through my skull. What was happening? The pain had come from out of nowhere. I balled myself on the non-existent floor, my hands knotted in my wild maine of hair. I heard screams. I saw flashes of images but I couldn't focus on them. My head was in too much pain to actually see what was being forced on to me. Then the pain stopped. My lungs gasped for air, each breath I took felt like I had tiny papercuts down my esophagus and decided to drink a pitcher of lemonade. It must have been me who's screams I heard. My hands were on each side of my head as if they were trying to hold my skull together before it cracked open like an egg and my brains slipped out. I heard heart wrenching sobs come from somewhere in the room, it took me a seconds to realize that there were coming from the pale girl. Her hands were in my hair, running down my neck and back. She was trying to sooth me. She kept on mumbling something.

"Sorry, so sorry, sorry, sorry, so so sorry. I didn't know. Sorry I am so sorry. He will pay for this. I swear." I turned my head to look at her. She was sitting on her knees, body hunched over, tears in her eyes. It was painful to look into such beauty and see so much pain and guilt.

"It's ok" I whisper. I couldn't bear the pain in her silver gray eyes. She took a deep breath and steadyed herself before talking again.

" I know you have a lot of questions. I haven't answered a single question you've asked since we met… but please trust me. I have tried to gain access to your mind but I couldn't. He must have realized by now that someone has tried to look into your mind. He might start looking for you. You need to stay low. Just keep doing what you are doing and don't draw too much attention to yourself." She took a deep breath. I could feel myself leaving whatever place this was and start drifting back to reality.

"Good bye for now." I heard her say as my vision began to blur around the edges.

"Bye for now." I say back as my vision tunnels and fades to black.


End file.
